


Partners

by FuzzyBear101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyBear101/pseuds/FuzzyBear101
Summary: Adeline Montgomery and Maya Torres have been friends since pre-k, so Adeline could immediately tell when her friend fell for the dashing Nelson Irving. Adeline wanted nothing more than to see her friend happy. To help Maya get together with Nelson, Adeline enlists the help of Nelson's friend. How will things go with their interference?
Relationships: Adeline/Dmitri, Maya/Nelson
Kudos: 1





	Partners

Adeline Montgomery looked at her childhood friend, Maya Torres, who was gazing across the hall where Nelson Irving stood. He was a dashing fellow with fluffy blonde hair and sparkling sky blue eyes. Maya's cheeks turned pink as Nelson noticed her. He smiled and waved before turning back to his friend, Dmitri Ortega.

" _Someone's_ in love." Adeline teased, nudging her friend with her elbow.

"What? Me? In love? Stop kidding around." Maya said, blushing.

"I never said it was _you_ who was in love. I only said that it was _someone_ in love." Adeline continued to tease her friend.

"You tricked me!" Maya whined.

"Sorry," Adeline said with a laugh, "But this does mean that you're in love with Nelson!"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Maya hushed, "Come on, let's go to class. The bell's about to ring anyways."

"Avoiding the subject won't change anything," Adeline said, following her friend to English.

* * *

"Adele! What do I do? He invited me to join him and his friends at the fair next Saturday!" Maya squealed through the phone.

"And you're telling me this at 3:15 in the morning because?" Adeline asked groggily as she glanced at the clock by her bed.

"He texted me not too long ago!" Maya said, "Oh, Adele! What do I do? I really like him. I've been crushing on him for the past three years. I don't know what to do anymore now that—"

"Go to sleep."

"Huh?"

"Go to sleep and text him yes in the morning. Make him wait a bit." Adeline says, running a hand through her dark hair.

"Okay, I'll do that. Thank you and sorry for waking you up so late." Maya says, apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. I've probably done the same thing to you before." Adeline says, "Goodnight."

"'Night!" Maya says, before hanging up.

* * *

"Dmitri! I texted her." Nelson's voice came in through Dmitri's phone.

"At 3:01 in the morning?" Dmitri asks, "Are you stupid? She's probably asleep!"

"I couldn't wait until morning, so... I sorta accidentally sent her the text. Should I delete it? Oh my gosh, it's on read!" Nelson was panicking.

"Seriously? Did she reply?"

"No..."

"I told you that you should wait until morning to send her the text. You'll come off as desperate."

"Nooo... I should have waited! What do I do now, Dmitri?" Nelson asked, anxious.

"Go to sleep. You can only wait for her to reply now." Dmitri said, "Okay, I'm hanging up. Goodnight."

"Wait, Dmit—" Dmitri hung up.

* * *

Dmitri stood in front of his locker, fiddling with the lock. He needed to grab his homework and physics textbook. After entering his lock combination, his locker swung open, causing a note to fall out. _What's this?_

He bent down to pick it up. On the back of the note, there was writing written in bold: **DON'T LET NELSON SEE!**

_Why not?_ Dmitri opened the letter and read its contents:

_Meet me in room 194 after school._

_Don't tell Nelson or Maya._

_I want to discuss something with you about them._

_Don't be late._

_-A_

Dmitri slipped the note into his backpack along with his homework and textbook, before relocking his locker. _I have a feeling I know who this is from..._

* * *

"You came!" Adeline says, relieved. She thought he would ignore the note.

"Yeah, you left the note for me to come, didn't you? It would be rude to just leave." Dmitri says, setting down his backpack on one of the desks in the classroom, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Maya has a crush on Nelson. I want to know if she has a chance with him. If she doesn't, I'll move her away from him. I don't want her to get hurt." Adeline says.

"I get where you're coming from. I wouldn't want Nelson to get hurt either. He's my best friend." Dmitri says, "You don't need to worry. Nelson's completely head over heels for Maya."

"Seriously?" Adeline was surprised.

"Yeah, it's pretty funny watching him panic at the mention of her name," Dmitri says.

"This means that they both like each other..." Adeline begins.

"So they're mutually in love." Dmitri finishes.

"Let's help them get together." Adeline proposes.

"How?" Dmitri asks, "We can't just straight up tell them that their crush likes them back. That wouldn't be fair to either of them."

"We can help out from the sidelines. For example, at the fair, the four of us can get in a group and walk around together. You and I can leave them once they get distracted. They'll have to talk to one another." Adeline says, revealing her plan.

"That's... not a bad idea," Dmitri says, "Let's do it, partner."

Dmitri offered his hand out and Adeline took it. They shook on their newly-formed partnership.

* * *

"Nelson they're gone!" Maya said. She had turned away for a moment to look at one of the fair's flyers when both Adeline and Dmitri disappeared.

"So... we're alone..." Nelson trailed off. They both blushed.

"L-let's go find them. They probably g-got lost." Maya said, stuttering.

"Y-yeah..." Nelson stuttered in agreement. The couple started to walk around in search of their friends. What they didn't know was that their friends were watching them from afar.

* * *

"Phase one is complete!" Adeline cheered as she high-fived Dmitri.

"On to phase two!" Dmitri said, grinning. Adeline pulled out her phone and texted Maya:

_Sorry! Dmitri and I got lost._

_Are things going well with Nelson? ;)_

_Anyway, Dmitri and I are at the haunted house near the Ferris wheel._

_Why don't you two come meet us there?_

_On the way, you can cozy up to Nelson and get to know him~_

_You can do it! ( •̀ ᴗ •́ )و_

"Done!" Adeline says, showing Dmitri the text. He reached over and pressed send. Now, they only had to watch as the two love birds fell into their trap.

* * *

"Oh, Adele texted me!" Maya announced. She tapped on the message and blushed at the last two lines of the text, "Well, she says they got lost and that they're at the haunted house near the Ferris wheel."

"Are you okay? You look red." Nelson asked, concerned.

That made Maya blush even more, "No, no, I'm fine! It's just the heat."

"Do you want to rest? You don't need to wear yourself out. Here, why don't you go sit down? I'll go buy us ice-cream." With that said, Nelson went over to the ice-cream vendor. Maya did as he said and sat down to rest. They had walked around for a while now.

The couple couldn't help but think about their day so far. _Isn't this like a date?_

* * *

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" Adeline gushed at the sight of the couple like a proud parent. She and Dmitri were hiding out near the merry-go-round.

Dmitri laughed, "They suit each other."

"I'm glad we partnered-up!" Adeline smiled, her hazel eyes glimmering with happiness.

"Me too..." Dmitri said with a small smile, "Do you want to eat something? Those two will probably take a while."

"Ooh, let's get soft pretzels!" Adeline said, "We passed by one of the vendors earlier. Let's go!"

She then proceeded to drag Dmitri towards the nearby food vendors in the opposite direction of the love birds. It would be bad if they were found by Nelson and Maya too early in the game.

* * *

"Where are they?" Nelson asked, confused.

"I don't know." Maya responded, equally confused, "Maybe they're inside."

Nelson shrugged, "I guess we're going in then. Are you scared of ghosts?"

"Downright terrified," Maya said, taking in a deep breath and exhaling.

"You can hold my hand if you want..." Nelson offered, blush painting his cheeks.

Maya stuttered, "T-thanks!"

The atmosphere turned awkward. Nelson eventually broke the silence, "So... shall we go in?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"They went in!" Adeline said.

"I can't tell if you're a great friend or a terrible friend," Dmitri says, "You're helping her along with her relationship, but you're shoving her towards her biggest fear."

"This is my test for Nelson. I want to see how he reacts towards this. He must be worthy to have Maya." Adeline explains.

"Fair enough. My test for Maya will come at the Ferris wheel later on." Dmitri says.

"Okay, enough talking. Let's go in." Adeline said, walking towards the entrance.

* * *

Maya squeezed her eyes shut as she let Nelson lead her through the haunted house. He would occasionally turn back to her to give her reassurance and give her words of comfort. _Why is he so nice..._

Nelson glared at the ghouls that would attempt to jump-scare them. _Why on earth did Dmitri and Maya's friend come here of all places?_

After the couple left the building, Nelson texted Dmitri:

_Where are you two?_

_I thought you guys were at the haunted house._

* * *

"Right on time," Dmitri said with a smile when he heard his phone buzz to notify him.

He clicked on the message and showed Adeline the contents, "Shall we move on to phase three, Adele?"

He had started calling her by her nickname not too long ago. Adeline didn't mind it, "Of course! It'll start getting dark soon. Let's let them hit the rides and have some fun. It should loosen up the awkwardness. They'll have to work together to hunt us down."

"That should make them get to know each other better," Dmitri adds.

Adeline nods in agreement, "Shall we send the text?"

Dmitri nods and starts to type.

* * *

"He responded!" Nelson said, showing Maya, who was seated next to him on the bench.

The text read:

_You guys took too long, so we left._

_We're at the Dreamcoaster._

_It's the roller coaster by the merry-go-round._

_You two should ride it. It's pretty awesome!_

"Well, now we know where they are," Nelson says to the auburn-haired girl, "Shall we go?"

"Yeah," Maya says, standing up, "Let's go."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was a game of cat and mouse. Adeline and Dmitri led Maya and Nelson on a wild goose chase around the fair. Maya and Nelson eventually caught on to the game. The partners in crime wouldn't give the lovebirds their next clue until they had gone on the rides mentioned in the texts. Adeline would occasionally send teasing messages to Maya and Nelson. She claimed it was to help them not stress out over the chase and for them to enjoy themselves.

Dmitri didn't buy it. _It's totally for her own enjoyment._

Eventually, the evening crawled up upon them. Phase four was about to begin.

* * *

"That was fun!" Maya grinned, "Where's the next location?"

"Dmitri says 'Head over to the Ferris wheel. Our game is coming to an end.'" Nelson says, reading to most recent text from Dmitri.

"Coming to a close?" Maya repeated.

"Yeah, I guess they'll finally show up," Nelson said, putting his phone away.

Silence fell between them for a moment before Maya spoke, "Today was really fun. I enjoyed myself. Thanks for inviting me out today."

"No problem! We should meet up more often." Nelson said. After a whole day of interacting with one another, the two of them had gotten more comfortable in each other's presence, "Would you like to go out for coffee tomorrow?"

Maya beamed, "I would love to!"

* * *

"He asked her out to coffee!" Adeline squealed. She enthusiastically pounced on Dmitri, giving him a bear hug.

He laughed as he hugged her back, "Mission accomplished!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" Maya asks.

"Yeah, sorry. I have claustrophobia." Nelson says, closing his eyes. The two of them were sitting in a passenger car on the Ferris wheel.

"Can I do anything to help?" Maya asks.

"Not really. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Nelson says, taking in deep breaths to help himself calm down.

"Would looking out the window help or is that a bad idea?" Maya asks, concerned. She wanted to at least get rid of any discomfort, but she wasn't sure how.

"It might help..." Nelson says, staring out the window. His face looked visibly more relaxed than before.

* * *

"And you said _I_ was a bad friend. You pushed your friend towards the Ferris wheel even when you knew that he was claustrophobic." Adeline says, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. He's been getting treatment for it recently. It's not as severe now. He might be a bit shaken, but he should survive." Dmitri says.

"Treatment?" Adeline repeats.

"Yeah, Nelson told me that he didn't want to let something like claustrophobia limit him from doing things and from going places," Dmitri explains.

"That's pretty amazing," Adeline says.

"I couldn't agree more," Dmitri says.

Adeline turns back to the Ferris wheel, "The fireworks should be starting soon. Are they down yet?"

"Yup," Dmitri says, gesturing towards the two figures walking towards them, "There they are."

* * *

"Adele!" Maya yelled as she ran over to her friend, "You guys finally came out of hiding."

"Yeah," Adeline said, not even denying it, "How was your date with Nelson?"

"Oh, Adele!" Maya began, "He asked me out for coffee tomorrow! Oh my gosh, does that count as a date? Does _this_ count as a date?"

While Maya continued to ramble on with Adeline, Nelson went over to Dmitri.

"So you and Montgomery, huh?" Nelson said, nudging his friend with his elbow, "What have you two been up to while Maya and I ran around looking for you two?'

"We were watching as you asked out Maya." Dmitri says dryly, "You should have asked her out a bit more directly in my opinion."

"I just want to take it slow." Nelson said, "I don't want to scare her off."

"You do you, man," Dmitri said, giving his friend a friendly pat on the back.

"Hey," Adeline cuts in, "If you two are done talking, let's go. We're going to miss the fireworks display!"

* * *

Adeline sat down beside Dmitri to give Maya and Nelson more space.

Dmitri looked at the love birds sitting not too far from them, "So... we accomplished our goal."

Adeline followed his gaze to the couple, "Yeah, we did."

Dmitri turned to look at her and suddenly popped the question, "Do you hate me?"

"What? No!" Adeline said, surprised that he would think that.

"So you like me," Dmitri stated.

"Yes!" Adeline said, caught up in the flow, "Wait, no! I mean—"

"Do you like me enough to give me a chance?" Dmitri asks.

"What do you mean?" Adeline asks, confused about what he's asking.

"What I mean is that I like you. Would you be willing to go out with me?" Dmitri says, straightforward.

It fell silent for a moment as Adeline thought about it. She eventually cracked a smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Dmitri grinned and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Adeline could feel her cheeks start to warm. To hide her embarrassment, she leaned on Dmitri and rest her head on his shoulder.

"No problem." Adeline murmured just as the fireworks display began.

* * *

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
